


A Trapped Rose

by orphan_account



Series: Rose Petals on the floor [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Other characters will be added later and ships, Pendulumshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapped and no way to escape his tight bonds.Updates: Every Wednesday and Saturday.Smut in later chapters





	1. Prologue: She will be mine

I watch her everyday, she was beautiful by all means, no one could deny that she was the most beautiful woman out there. She was fair and kind to who ever she meet, she would anyone who needs it. She was perfect and would make a great wife, nothing will stop me from getting what I want and all I wanted was her.


	2. Chapter 1: A twist of Sugar

Yuya and her boyfriend Yusaku had been dating for awhile now, but lately she didn't see Yusaku as more than and was planning to break things off before their relationship got any further. She knew that Yusaku was a great man and would make a great husband one day but they were just not ment to be. So here she was in front of his house, somthing inside of her told her not to do this and it scared her. She took a deep breath of air before she knocked on the front of the door and waited for him to answer. Once the door was opened she was greeted by Yusaku, who looked at her lovingly.

"Yuya! Great timing! I was just about to go to your place, vome in," he smiled at her, she couldn't break his heart he was a good man and he was a man that rarely loved could she even break up with him?

"Um, no thank you Yusaku but I want to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

"I already know what you wanna talk about, my love, I have known for awhile because I don't feel love from you anymore but please stay with me, my love, I don't care if you never love me but please don't leave me. I would prefer it if we stay closer as friends," He hugged her tightly with so much affection and love he had for her.

"How can we still be friends if you still love me?" she asked him and as she tugged on his jacket a little.

"We can make it work, Yuya, just don't leave me," he begged her holding her even tighter kissing her head.

"Alright, but let's be friends with benefits than, we both have sexual needs satisfy after all, what do you think?" she asked him as he thought about it.

"I'm okay with that~ as long as you stay by my side I am happy," he kisses her on the lips but before he could do anything else to her his phone alarm want off meaning he had to get ready for work.

"I see you have work," Yuya teases him before giving him a perk on the lips also licking them to just tease him as she feels him getting a boner from that alone.

"Your lucky I can't fuck you right now," he growls lowly and kisses her on the lips,"Be a good girl for me while I'm gone." He got ready quickly and gave her one last kiss before leaving Yuya after locking his house door. 

Yuya waved goodbye to him before she started to walk home. She didn't notice she was being followed by a shaded men in a black robe, the man grabbed her cover her mouth with a cloth so she couldn't scream for help. He covered her eyes so she couldn't see and then tires her hands behind her back, she did fight but it didn't do her much since the man was stronger than her. She flet her body get picked up only to be tossed into a car, the man had thrown her to hard by accident and her head hit the other door hard knocking her into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't updated like I said it was supposed to, I was having a bad head for a long time and it recently left Wednesday, but this chapter wasn't finished do to the headache hurting my brain I couldn't write which was why this chapter is late sorry.


End file.
